User feedback concerning media content such as movies or the like can be unreliable, or even unobtainable, where collection of the feedback is delayed, or relies on subjective inputs, such as user-defined ratings. A content provider may lack ways to obtain feedback from a user consuming media content, e.g., provided via the Internet, a cable or satellite delivery system, etc., unless the user, at some time after the media content has been consumed, actively inputs feedback. Thus, user feedback may be inaccurate due to the passage of time and/or a user's circumstances when actively providing the feedback, e.g., tired, having a poor memory of the media content, etc. Further, current active feedback mechanisms often fail to obtain feedback because they require a user to initiate steps to provide feedback, e.g., provide a rating via an interactive program guide interface, provide a rating via a website, etc. Accordingly there is a need for an improved user feedback collection infrastructure and delivery system.